Angel
in "All Souls".]]An angel is a messenger of God, a major entity in the Abrahamic religions. They would warn of God's wrath, announce disaster, and alert the faithful of oncoming persecution. (MM: "Monster") Belief, sightings, and the popularity of angels increases during times of war, persecution, and natural disaster. In the years leading up to 2000, belief in angels rose dramatically, more than any other time in history. (MM: "Monster") Visions of angels were occasionally seen by Linda Black, Frank Black, Lara Means, Jordan Black, and the Old Man. They appeared to the Black family in their modern Egyptian-adapted form, but Lara Means and the Old Man had an overwhelming feeling of horror whenever she saw an angel, which was mostly obscured in darkness with radiant light behind them. (MM: "Midnight of the Century"; "Roosters") It also appeared to Means once covered in blood with a seven-orbed face. (MM: "The Time is Now") The angel that appeared to Lara Means usually was a portent of some danger. Because of this, she had a fear of angelic images. (MM: "Monster") During Christmas Eve 1997, Frank Black unknowingly came in contact with four angels, Caspar, Balthazar, Melchion, and Simon. (MM: "Midnight of the Century") List of Angels * Caspar * Balthazar * "He" * Melchion * Simon Representation in the Bible Most of what is known of angels comes from the books of the Holy Bible. Unlike their popular representation as beautiful human figures with two wings, the Bible's angels are often strange-looking and their depiction makes them difficult to imagine. They are divided into three categories: archangels, chreubim and seraphim. In the Old Testament, an archangel named Michael is mentioned in the book of Daniel as a guardian over the nation of Israel. No physical description is provided of the archangel. An angel named Gabriel is also mentioned in this book having a human resemblance but he is once seen flying. Gabriel is essentially a messenger and his angel category is not specified. Cherubim first appear in the Pentateuch as guardians keeping the gates of Eden after the fall of Adam and Eve. They are later represented as sculptures placed upon the ark of the Testimony and images woven into the veil covering it. They are seen again in the decorations of the temple built by Solomon in the first book of Kings. The book of Ezekiel provides a more detailed description of them, as he saw them in his visions. His text suggests cherubim have four wings and human-like hands under their wings. They have four different faces as well, the face of a man, the face of an ox, the face of a lion and the face of an eagle. Their feet are straight like that of a calf and their overall appearance is like a burning coal of fire. Ezekiel 28:11-19 would be a reference to the cherub Lucifer who became Satan after his pride led him to rebel against God. Seraphim are mentioned in the book of Isaiah chapter 6 as flying above the throne of God and having six wings, two covering their bodies, two covering their faces and two used for flying. Chariots of fire filling a mountain are revealed to Elisha's servant in 2 Kings 6:16,17, chariots probably led by angels, pointing out to the idea that some angels are invisible spiritual soldiers. In the New Testament, the gospel of Luke tells of the angel Gabriel who first visits Zechariah to announce the birth of his son John and then the virgin Mary to announce the birth of Jesus Christ. A host of angels later brings the news to shepherds that Jesus is born in Bethlehem. Angels depicted as men in shining garments act as messengers to several characters of the New Testament, but seem to take a human form and sometimes cannot even be identified as angels: “ Do not forget to entertain strangers, for by so doing some people have entertained angels without knowing it.” (Hebrews 13:2) Jesus once informed Sadducees who had asked a question about marriage and resurrection that angels do not marry and that the resurrected will be like them, hence the notion that angels have no gender (see gospel of Matthew 22:30). The archangel Michael is mentioned in Jude's epistle having an argument with Satan. Six-winged seraphim are seen in the book of Revelation in the midst and surrounding the throne of God. They are further described as four beings, one having the face of a lion, one having the face of a calf, one having the face of a man and one looking like a flying eagle. The apostle John portrays them being covered with eyes all around (see Revelation 4:6-8). Angels clothed in white linen with golden girdles and holding symbolic objects are involved throughout the events described in Revelation, blowing trumpets as a signal, pouring the vials of God's wrath, reaping the earth with a sickle, holding a censer or handing the apostle John a book, etc. In Revelation 20:1-3, an angel is seen with the key to the bottomless pit and a great chain used to bind Satan for a thousand years. The Devil is later set loose for a short time and then cast into the lake of brimstone and fire for eternity. After receiving the visions, John falls on his knees to worship the angel speaking to him, but the angel says: “Do not do it! I am a fellow servant with you and with your brothers the prophets and of all who keep the words of this book. Worship God!” (Revelation 22:9). Angels in the X-Files, Millennium and The Lone Gunmen False sightings In 1996, Dolores Garry saw her three children as angels prior to killing them and herself. (MM: "Covenant") In 2000, Jason McPeck believed he was cured of lymphatic cancer by angels. In actuality, they were government agents sent by the Cigarette Smoking Man. (TXF: "En Ami") Angels in modern culture The modern day image of a cute little winged angels was adapted by the Christian church from Egyptian mythology. (MM: "Midnight of the Century") Many of those who celebrate Christmas would put a small figure shaped like an angel on top of a Christmas tree. The Scully family (specifically William Scully) were among those who insisted on doing this every year. (TXF: "Christmas Carol") According to legend, whenever a bell rings, an angel earns its wings. (MM: "Midnight of the Century") The religious Garry family had many images of angels around their household. They were a favorite of Dolores Garry. (MM: "Covenant") Linda Black also liked images of angels, possibly because she saw them in visions. (MM: "Midnight of the Century") In 1997, Jordan Black was to narrate a Christmas pageant as an angel, however her mother Catherine made her go as a shepherd. (MM: "Midnight of the Century") Use of the term "angel" After World War II, Joseph Mengele was considered the "Nazi Angel of Death" for atrocities in the name of science on Jewish test subjects. (TXF: "Paper Clip") The term "fallen angel" was used by the US Military for downed UFOs. (TXF: "Fallen Angel") The Bright Angel Halfway House was a home and shelter to many in Seattle, Washington. (TXF: "Oubliette") FBI Special Agent Fox Mulder noted that Augustus Cole's vendetta was equivalent to an "avenging angel." (TXF: "Sleepless") The term "angel of mercy" was used by Auntie Janet to the doctor before her assisted suicide. (TXF: "Terma") The Cigarette Smoking Man considered himself the "angel" of Marjorie Butters, since he was responsible for extending her lifespan. (TXF: "En Ami") Much to his dismay, Melvin Frohike was caught by Yves Adele Harlow referring to the baby William Jefferson as a "sweet little angel." (TLG: "Three Men and a Smoking Diaper") External links * Category:Religion Category:Beings and creatures